


Be Without Regard

by ShaneVansen



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, ep tag, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey still doesn't know quite everything that happened the day the barn disappeared.  She's about to learn.  (<i>Lay Me Down</i> post-ep with heavy reference to <i>Thanks for the Memories</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Without Regard

**Author's Note:**

> "Things without all remedy should be without regard: what's done is done." -- Lady Macbeth (I was desperate for a title, okay?)
> 
> The order of events doesn't quite match what happened, but I figured there was a lot happening at once so Nathan can be forgiven for mixing a few things up. (Also: brevity works better.)
> 
> Unbetaed. Please let me know if I should fix anything. And I _may_ have done a little Mary Jane-ing with Audrey in regards to her reaction to a certain someone's actions. *cough*

The first time, they don't make it past the dresser. Hell, she's still got one sock on. Nathan's wearing both of his.

Audrey's never going to look at that particular piece of furniture in the same way again.

After, they shed their few remaining articles of clothing and stumble together to the bed, where they spend time talking in between touching and exploring until words become unnecessary – or, more to the point, Nathan completely steals her capacity to form sounds even approaching coherence – and their second time is less desperate, though no less urgent.

Completely worn out by both the day in general and the past hour or two in particular, Audrey tucks herself into Nathan's arms and falls asleep quickly. She wakes a few times during the night, sometimes deciding to wake Nathan, sometimes being woken by him, but each time, she can't help but smile at his presence in her bed.

It's early morning when she wakes for the day, the sun already brightening her apartment. She rolls over to find Nathan still sleeping, sprawled on his stomach, one hand stretched out in her direction. A glance at the clock confirms that they've got hours yet before anyone will expect them at the station and, Audrey thinks as she runs her fingers along his arm, it would be a shame to waste that time.

She sits up and then straddles his waist, leaning down to kiss her way along one shoulder, waiting to see how long it takes for him to wake. It isn't long at all before his breathing changes and he begins to stir, but just as he comes fully awake, Audrey's lips come across a patch of skin that's different from the rest. She lifts her head to get a look and stills as she realizes what she's looking at.

"And good morning to you," Nathan murmurs lazily from beneath her, his voice rough with sleep. He turns his head to look up at her, one arm reaching back awkwardly to land on her leg, and his smile is slow and easy as he meets her gaze. It fades, though, as she looks down at him, unable to summon a smile of her own. "Audrey? What's wrong?"

She runs her fingers over the scar tissue on his back. "What's this?" She knows the answer, of course – she's been a cop too long to not recognize a healed bullet wound when she sees one – but what she wants to know is where it came from.

"Audrey...." Nathan twists his upper body around, bringing up one arm, and a second later he's swept her down onto the mattress beside him. His fingers rub lightly against her hip – one thing she's learned over their night together is that he doesn't seem to be able to keep from touching her, not that she minds – but she doesn't let that distract her.

"You were shot," she says, reaching for him, her fingers finding the scars once more.

"Yes," is all he says in response, watching her.

"Recently," she adds, because while the wounds are fully healed, the skin around them is still pink. They aren't old enough to have happened before she met him, which only leaves sometime in the past six months.

"Yes," he says again, but when she practically growls his name in frustration he relents and adds, "It happened the day you left."

She pulls her hand away from his scars to take his hand. "What happened?"

He sighs, eyes closing for a moment before he focusses entirely on her, and she's still not used to having his attention so thoroughly. In a way, she hopes she never will get used to it. "You had just gone in the barn. I was... upset. Desperate. I pulled a gun on Howard."

Audrey knows this part, has been told enough of the events that led to her being returned to Haven after six months instead of twenty-seven years, but Duke conveniently left out the part where her partner had somehow been shot.

"Jordan came back in time to see me holding a gun on Howard. She must have been worried that I'd mess things up, that I'd prevent the Troubles from disappearing." His lips turn up in a self-deprecating smile that lasts for all of a second, and her heart aches for the guilt she knows he carries because of his actions. "She shot me, twice. Duke returned fire. Then I shot Howard. You know the rest."

"Let me get this straight." The anger is building steadily as she understands, exactly, how he ended up with these scars. "Jordan shot you – the _chief_ of _police_ – twice. In the _back_. And then she has the nerve to walk around town pissed off at you and feeling sorry for herself and accusing you of—of—"

She can't even finish her thought, she's so angry. She'd already had enough of Jordan's self-indulgent whining from the days leading up to the appearance of the barn and since her return, but learning that she had actually shot Nathan in the back eliminates whatever sympathy Audrey might have had for her condition and how it was triggered. Now, she can think of a dozen things she'd like to do to the other woman, none of them quick and all of them painful, and that's just off the top of her head.

"Audrey." Nathan's fingers are rubbing up her arm, stroking down her side, moving in a manner meant to calm. "Audrey, it's okay."

" _Okay_? How is that okay?!"

"I'm here. You're here." His thumb brushes over her cheek. "The rest doesn't matter."

"Nathan—" She's not ready to let it go, not by a long shot, but Nathan seems to have given up on talking because he leans over, quieting her protest with a kiss.

"It's okay," he repeats before pressing his lips to her jaw, her ear, her neck, and Audrey thinks he may be on to something because all of a sudden she's not _quite_ so concerned with their conversation. He lifts his head, brushing her hair back from her face, and it strikes her again how tactile her partner can be. "I survived. Jordan's gone. You came back. That's all I care about."

And maybe, Audrey thinks as he settles over her, his body already a welcome and familiar weight, that's all she really cares about too. They have enough problems to deal with as it is without her wasting her energy on being angry at a woman who's already decided to leave town. That's not to say that she won't have a few words for Jordan if she ever decides to return to Haven, but until and unless that happens, Audrey's pretty sure she prefers Nathan's way of dealing with the issue.

After all, they still have a few hours before anyone expects them at the station. And, as she rolls Nathan over and stretches her body along his, Audrey remembers that they have much, much better things to do with their time.

_\--end--_

**Author's Note:**

> I've made it this far without being spoiled! Help me make it to the end; please no spoilers if you're kind enough to comment. Thanks!


End file.
